


Still Take You Home

by Egertonsend



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, M/M, On Set, RocketMan, Unprotected Sex, gets a surprise when he goes looking, in the car, jamie bell - Freeform, stupid boys in love, whoops this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egertonsend/pseuds/Egertonsend
Summary: Today they filmed that scene. Four hours spent rolling around with each other in bed, most of which were spent with those god awful cock socks on. Hours went by with Dex explaining they ‘just weren’t getting it’, until Taron finally had the wise idea of ‘Let’s jus’ take them off love, it’s natural.’





	Still Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavensfallingaroundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfallingaroundus/gifts), [supposeforthesakeof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposeforthesakeof/gifts).

> Firstly, this is the first thing I have written in a very long time. But, I actually really like it. It was just a fun little thing to get me back in the groove of things. So hopefully there’s more where this came from. 
> 
> Secondly, I wouldn’t have been able to do this without my wonderful friends / cheerleaders and betas, Ceci and Niki. 
> 
> Title is a song by Arctic Monkeys

It starts when he hears Taron singing Take Me To The Pilot. 

The overwhelming, mind bending, attraction.

He can’t _ explain _ it. It’s never really been like this for him before. He knew going into the filming of _ that _ scene that it’s the song that would be playing during it. He’d prepared, or so he thought. 

Nothing compared to seeing Taron, the _ real _ Taron, not Elton-Taron sing it in the studio. He was unequivocally _ gone _. 

And that’s how he ended up with a mind swimming in emotions, a late night call to Taron, a lengthy ramble of his feelings, and Taron Egerton on the stoop of his flat at 4 am, the morning before a 10am set time. 

They’d talked about more that night than Richard ever had with anyone he’d be interested in prior. They’d moved at the speed of light, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He’d never really known what love was like until Taron stumbled less than gracefully into his life. 

Filming was interesting, given the interaction and relationship of their characters, and it usually led to them apologizing simply for doing their jobs and kissing each other stupid in one of their dressing rooms or vehicles. 

Not today though. Today they filmed _that _scene. Four hours spent rolling around with each other in bed, most of which were spent with those god awful cock socks on. Hours went by with Dex explaining they ‘just weren’t getting it’, until Taron finally had the wise idea of ‘Let’s jus’ take them off love, it’s _natural_.’ Which was whispered in hushed tones against Richard’s ear. Richard’s breathing quickened as Taron removed his own, his eyes widening because this was _for the_ _movie, _and there were _people_ around. 

Taking them off had been both wonderful and _ excruciating, _and was currently part of the reason why Richard ended up with a lapful of Taron Egerton in the backseat of his Range Rover in the carpark of the studio. 

___

“Fuck, could feel how hard you were ‘gainst me baby, couldn’t fucking take it,” He mumbles against Taron’s lips, panting and open, like they’re desperate to let Richard in. 

“Can you blame me? You fucking stud, naked against me like that, moanin’, Christ, you were so _ dramatic,” _Taron gasps as Richard’s hands skate down his sides to the hem of his t-shirt. 

Taron pulls back, just enough to let Richard pull his shirt up and off, quickly doing the same for Richard. Something about the way their bare chests feel brushing hot against each other feels like they’ve been set on fire, every time. It takes Richard’s breath away, makes him weak, _ desperate. _

Taron is currently working on the button of his pants, panting against Richard’s chest, his lips leaving scorching marks in their wake. They’re achingly hard against each other, grinding slow and _ dirty _.

He loves when Taron gets like this— desperate and whiny, like Richard is the only thing he’s ever wanted in his whole life. It makes Richard’s brain scream “mine” over and over again, like a symphony of _ want. _

“God, Rich, I want you in me, felt like I’ve been teased all morning, wanna _ feel _ you,” He groans, hips kicking against Richard, grinding down harder, with a purpose, as if he’s on a mission. 

Richard’s not wearing boxer briefs under his jeans, and he knows how much Taron is going to love that, so he’s pretending he didn’t do that on purpose when they changed after set. 

Taron grins, motioning for Richard to left his hips so Taron could pull his pants down enough to free his erection.

“Oh fuck, I should have known,” Taron groans, his hand immediately finding the base of Richard’s cock and giving it a full-on _ pull. _

“Oh fuck, Tar—” Richard starts, but is cut off by Taron taking his lips in a hungry kiss, groaning as he continues to work Richard’s throbbing length.

“Yeah?” Taron smiles against his mouth, a smirk, really, driving Richard absolutely wild. 

“Move back T,” Richard whispers, hands leaving Taron’s hips to attempt to pull his trackies (and nothing else) down. He reaches blindly over the seat, searching for the lube he thought to grab from his bag on their way to the car. 

Taron takes it upon himself to _ finally _ remove his trackies, pushing them down and off because he knows full well he needs _ some _ kind of range of motion if he’s planning on riding Richard like his life depends on it, and he absolutely _ is. _

His hand travels down the curve of Taron’s ass, squeezing just on the right side of too hard. Sometimes he swears he’s an honest-to-god _ slave _for Taron’s ass, it’s so fucking round and perfect. 

“Yeah, baby,” Taron whispers in his ear as he squeezes harder, grinding his ass against Richard’s naked cock. 

“Fuck, T, _ Jesus, _” Richard groans, his fingers curling around the lube and finally popping the cap. Taron is nosing his neck, breathing him in, nipping at his skin, desperate. 

Taron’s grinding against him so harshly he swears he’s gonna come, way before he plans to. “T— baby ye gotta move back, I wanna be in you. Don’t you want that love?” 

“Fuck,” He whispers, finally moving back just enough for Richard to grab on to the globe of his ass, effectively spreading him, and finally, _ finally _circling his finger around the tight ring of muscle that sits between Taron’s cheeks. 

The second his finger makes contact with the heated skin, he’s got Taron’s mouth captured in a searing kiss, whispering how much he goddamn loves this. 

“_ Fuck,” _Taron draws out, breathing ragged as Richard slips a finger slowly inside of him, rubbing it up against his sensitive walls. 

“T, _ baby _, if I knew how this scene was going to make you, I’d’ve suggested it was filmed first. It’s turned you into an outright mess,” Richard grins, bowing against Taron’s neck and pressing a kiss in his wake. 

“Not—my fault,” Taron’s breathing hitches as Richard pushes deeper, harder inside him. “—that they had us rolling ‘round in bed for four bloody hours, naked?” 

Richard smirks, and slicks a second finger, poising it to enter Taron because whispering, “Wha— you didn't plan that?” He laughs, slowly letting his second finger join the first and watching Taron’s eyes widen as he pushes deeper. 

“Madden, you’re a proper arse,” The younger man manages to squeak, Richard’s fingers beginning to scissor inside him, effectively _ wrecking _him. 

“Hardly M’love, or else I don’t think you’d let me be here right now,” He says with a kiss to Taron’s temple, smirking as the blond whimpers. 

“God, Rich, please baby, I’m _ ready _,” He whines, moving harder against Richards fingers, clenching around them. 

Richard’s not surprised when he feels Taron clench, it’s the other man's way of playing dirty, and it almost always works. Something about it brings out an animalistic need to _ claim _in Richard and before he can reason with himself he’s grabbing the lube and tugging on his cock so hard it hurts, slicking himself up. He takes the excess and gently rubs it against Taron’s hole before removing his fingers, and gripping the other man’s hip. 

“Ready for me?” He smirks, looking up at Taron’s eyes, pupils dilated and wild. 

“So fucking ready Rich, _ please _,” He’s begging now, here in the center of the carpark, where anyone could walk up, desperate for Richard. 

The second the blunt head of his cock presses against Taron’s entrance is like sheer fire, he can feel Taron’s muscles quivering above him. Slowly, because he wants him to feel it, he pushes in, their breaths hitching together as he pushes in, and _ in, _filling Taron up inch by inch. 

When he’s fully seated, he’s convinced Taron’s forgotten to breathe, overwhelmed in the sensation of having Richard back inside him. 

“Oh my _ god, _ Richard— you’re _ huge _ ,” He whines, and he says it almost every time they do this, but the worst part is he _ means _ it (he’s told Richard) and Richard _ loves _ it (and Taron has no idea.) “Stretch me out baby, c’mon. Make me feel it,” He whines, his hips slowing rolling forward as he begins to move in Richard’s lap. 

“According to you, ye _ always _ feel it. Constantly going on about how _ big _I am, you’re a right size queen, Egerton,” He manages to spit out without gasping, feeling Taron’s walls slick and scorching around him. 

“Oh buzz off— _ shit _ baby, you feel _ good _,” Taron whines, moving harder against Richard, hips moving in a dirty grind. 

“See what I mean?” Richard whispers, taking grip of Taron’s hips and pulling him impossibly closer. 

He huffs a laugh that gets cut off by Richard’s hips thrusting up against each grind of Taron’s hips. “Love you, Rich. Fuck, _ so much _,” Taron whispers, lowering his face to nose at Richard’s face, their noses brushing, panting into one another’s mouths. 

“Love you more, T,” He whispers, Taron clenching around him, pushing him impossibly closer to the edge. 

“I’m gonna come, Christ, Richard,” He whines, prompting Richard to wrap a hand around Taron’s cock, pushing back the foreskin and _ slowly _ pull at his cock.

“Ye like that love?” He whispers, licking his thumb and brushing it over the head of Taron’s over-sensitive cock. 

“Yeah, baby, shit I’m coming,” He whines, letting go as he continues to grind against Richard, clenching around him, impossibly tight. 

“Fuck, T, god love it when you squeeze me like that, drives me fucking _ crazy _,” He says softly, his hips thrusting up into Taron faster as he chases his release. 

“Clenching me like that, fuck baby— oh my _ god,” _ He groans as he feels it unfurl in the base of his spine, his orgasm lighting its way through him like a rocket, his release spilling hot and _ hard _ inside Taron. 

“Fuck, _ Rich _,” Taron groans as he feels Richard’s cock spasm inside him, his own cock giving a weak kick. 

“How is it, every time we do that, it gets bloody _ better,” _Richard pants, kissing the side of Taron’s neck as he pulls him closer. 

“Beats me, but we definitely just fucked in your car and I was _ not _expecting such a show,” Taron laughs, kissing Richard’s lips softly. 

“Then you must not know me at all, love,” Richard grins. 

He captures the younger man’s lips in a sweet kiss when he’s interrupted with what can only be a knock on the window. 

They both pull away in shock as if Richard still isn’t very much inside Taron, Richard scrambling to let the window down just enough to see a mop of reddish brown hair. 

“Aye, Jamie?” He asks hesitantly, hoping he’s not about to deal with a very awkward situation, as if he isn't already. 

That is until Taron rolls the bloody window down further. 

“Jesus Christ, cover up will ya?” Jamie frowns as he peers into the car. 

“Can we fucking help you, mate?” Richard grits out, unable to believe this is _ actually _happening. 

“Dex— AYE is he still in you, like _ in you _? CHRIST,” Jamie all but shouts, covering his eyes and making a move to get as far away from the car as possible. 

“He is actually. What’s Dex want?” Taron laughs because he’s obviously a lunatic. 

“He was looking for you lot. And he owes me twenty quid,” the redhead grins.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me about these boys and Mr. Bell on tumblr, @egertonsend


End file.
